dungeon_and_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Albert art/nexts up-grades?
UNDEADAcheri - Diseased undead little girls dressed as Native Americans, spreading diseases wherever they go. Ahkiyyini - From Inuit mythology, large skeletons playing drums to create storms, monsoons and tidal waves. Atropal - Mythic unborn godlings with immense power. Itzpapalotl - Undead horrors with extreme beautiful butterfly wings, they look like humanoid skeletons but with the lower body of a seahorse skeleton and butterfly wings. They present the beauty of death. Nachtkrapp - A swarm of undead crows that can merge to become a very large undead Crow. Nightbloom - Flower version of the Nightshade family, it has toxic much like the real-world Nightshade Flower, anything it kills with this poison becomes a shadow. Nightslitter - The ooze variant of the Nightshade family, everything it devoures will become undead, mostly only skeleton tho. Phantom Sword - An Sword possessed by the spirit of its former wielder, very powerful undead. Land Wight - An entire landscape animated by the spirit of a very powerful and evil individual, the Land Wight controlls the entire environment on which it was killed, animating the trees, the soil and even the rocks. VERMIN Gold Digger Ant - From Greek mythology these golden ants come, collecting gold and often being prey to Aurumvorax, these powerful vermin are the dream of every golddigger. Assassin Bug - Very hard to believe that the most feral of real-life insects still hasn't got its Paizo entry... Shame on you. Deathwatch Beetle - Fire Beetles? Whatever. Deathwatch Beetles are the real deal. Earwigs - Another creepy crawler that freaks me out and really needs to be in Pathfinder (in any form possible, I don't care) Iron Isopod - These gorgon-meets-Ascomoid insects crush everything on their paths while rolling in their iron forms. Cactus Mantis - Why only spiders and scorpions get magical versions? These plant-shapeshifting insects take the forms of cacti to trap and suprise prey, their thorns help in killing prey as well. Sandwalker - As the least expected enemy in a desert would be a sea-creature. This Arab crab monster has 4 crab-like pinsirs and 2 scorpion-like stingers. Net Casting Spider - The coolest of real-world spiders in a magical or just giant version. Trapdoor Spider - Trapdoor Spiders a so much cooler than Crab Spiders... They should be there in any form, magical or just giant versions. BEASTS Gorgonopsid - Because this sabretooth-pre-dinosaur is everything the Smilodon isn't. Tanystropheus - The most bizarre and cool pre-dinosaurs would be the extremly-long-necked aquatic Tanystropheus, please don't make it share a page with Therizinosaurus, I want pictures of both. Therizinosaurus - The most bizarre and nasty looking vega-saurus out there! Its sickle claws sure make short work of even t.rex. Drop Bear - I know they are suppose to be a land-down-under joke, but jokes can be deadly if you have a weak heart. Procoptodon - Giant elephant-sized Kangaroes? YES PLEASE! Riding your own private Procoptodon into battle, make that Jumping-into-battle! Of all Megafauna the Procoptodon is the most awesome one! Diplocaulus - This boomerang-headed giant salamander just looks so cool! Be sure to give it bright colours to add in the effects. Cookiecutter Shark - Why all sharks should be big? The most feral and evil sharks are actually very shark. Look it up if you don't believe me! Cookiecutter Sharks may have a silly name, they are your worst nightmare! Candiru Swarm - Too much details on these freaks-of-nature would faint any creature in possession of a penis. PLANTS Jubokko - The asian variant of the Vampire Rose, these Vampire Trees have blood-red leaves and probably some cool connection with Vampires. MOAR Leshy - Flytrap and Cacti leshy's are what i'm after here, they should be higher CR rating than their cute brothers, and please don't make them look like cartoon heroes, I rather see them drawn in the style of the Fungus Leshy. Infernal Lily - Most flowers wither and die in cold and hot temperatures, but these red hot cousins of the blue frozen Hail Lilies grow near lava and vulcanoes, they are also intelligent and prey on other intelligent prey. ABERRATIONS Djieien - This freaky, magical version of the Solifigud aren't that big, but they are immortal and can't be killed as long as you don't find and pierce their hidden heart. For this reason they are also known as Lich Spiders. Swarm Maw Fish - These strange and alien fish look like giant Swarm Maw fish that keep their young in their mouth, but like everything alien this swarm maw fish isn't anything like their real-world counterpart... What appears to be their young coming from their mouth is actually their swarm-formed stumic that they spit out to hunt for them. Lava Archer Fish - One of the few creatures that can swim in hot lava, they can also swallow lava an spit it at flying creatures. Umbral Angler Fish - Forever hunting on the plane of shadows and darkness are these Angler Fish that swim in shadow instead of water, luring victims with their pixie and/or nymph shaped lights. The Thing - Yes from the movie of 1982. Just because its so freaking awesome and disgusting at the same time! Rat King - A mutant rat from outer space, these terrible creatures look like giant rats with other rat parts (tails, heads, teeth, arms) growing out of them from all sides randomly. Giant Thorncrown Starfish - Why this would be an aberration and not a vermin? Because unlike their real-world counterparts who destroy entire coral reefs, these gargantuan versions like to eat entire coastal villages, they can travel on land and have limited intelligence even so they know that they eat. Thraie Abomination More wasp/hornet than bee-girl, these abominations of Thraie kind love to prey on their former species. They are probably corrupted by magic or created by another vile race to destroy the Thraie. Maneater - My all time favorite mini-boss in Castlevania Games, these resemble three bright red tube-worms that live inside a titan skull. Yara-Ma-Yha-Who - Much like the Drop Bear, the nasty Australian Yara drops from trees onto its child victims. There are very much strange details about these creatures, so just look them up on Wikipedia. Akaname - Now joke creatures like Almiraj and Tooth Fairy (yay!) get into the bestiary, there is still hope for this Filth Licker! They have very long acid dripping tongues and they eat filth, much like a humanoid brother to the Otyugh then! FEY Barbegazi - Also known as Frost Gnomes, these avalanche causing, evil Gnome varieties have very big feet! They should have been in the Winter AP, but they probably won't so that's why they need to be in Bestiary 4 or 5. Batibat - Why all fey women need to be pretty and slim like nymphs and dryads? These are the fat and mean mama versions of the Dryad, if you hurt their trees they gonna sit on your body or head, and you don't want that! Bauk - A nasty bogeyman that uses shadow to teleport. They are much like the Spot (Spiderman Villian) and use the same ability, creating little black spots in which it can teleport, they appear mostly as black shadow holes in a wall with nasty big yellow cat-like eyes in it. A good example of the Bauk is the Tailypo. Bloody Bones - This nasty bogeyman looks like a undead, but it is a bogeyman fey, they look like in blood-covered crawling skeletons that miss their lower body. They are the nightmare of every english child. Kaw Kaw - Many fat-monsters in my wishlist! I'm kinda tired of perfect people/monsters anyway! This very fat monstrous bogeyman gulps down everything in its humongous maw, they are kinda like the Banderhobb from 4th Edition D&D. Shellycoat - The sea/beach/water bogeyman. They look like creepy old hermits dressed in very strange and alien shells, they use these shells as weapons and instruments to steal their victims voices, they also live inside giant shells. Buggane - The mole giant fey, protector of both good and evil fey, they look like straight-walking moles with ogre features. They are just too famous to be left out. Fossegrim - I know, not much heterosexual males would like a sexy male monster inside their bestiary. But I do want one of these violin playing, blue haired and skinned fey to be in the bestiary! If they get their Nymphs and Succubi, I want my Fossegrim! Firbolg - I would be suprised if these very-wanted fey giants aren't showing up in Bestiary 4, but you never know... Jack-in-Irons - Slag Giants pretty much spoiled it for Jack in Irons (my wild guess as they are both about Iron/metal) to be in Bestiary 4, but maybe Bestiary 5? Kikimora - While some 3rd party product claimed precious Kiki already, I think they more than anything deserve to be in original pathfinder products as well! Jester Fey - Most likely Puck would be a fun jester fey name as it really suits them. No monster collection is finished without a jester-type fey that feeds on positive emotions and drains away the lust for life and humor. Harionna - This japanese oni-monster would make Korreds and Rusalka's jealous! Their hair acts much like the Medusa from Marvel (the red haired space-mutant with animated hair). Harionna are beautiful but evil nymphs that can animate their hair into endless forms, they mostly make hooks out of their hair and pierce you with it. Rarog - These red-haired fire-based fey travel in the form of meteor or fireball. They are already claimed by Fey Folio, but I want them in the original products only. Swanmay - One good white version and one nasty black version! The Wild Hunt - There are so much things you can do with this creature! It can also be a variant of Firbolg of course! OUTSIDERS Cupid - And maybe also a version that spreads hate instead of love? I would really like a Cupid Angel! Alicanto - This would make a great Archon! It appears to be a silver/gold bird that changes everything into gold and silver with its touch if only temperarly. Its song brings luck. Encantado - The pink river dolphin, would be great as Archon as well. Cherufe - These famous creatures appear in many series/cartoons. They have one thing in common, they always live inside active volcanoes. It can also be a living volcano that demands sacrifices from nearby villages and which animates its own lava into servant-like forms to negotiate with the villages. Asag - This would make a very cool surinam-toad like creature, a rock demon that spawns smaller rocklings from its back much like that new demon from D&D called a Pod Demon, but much and MUCH cooler than that. Mahaha - A frost demon with extremly nasty humor and extremly long nails it uses for tickling you to death, victims of the Mahaha end up with a scary frozen smile, like they enjoyed their death. Makhai - These war-demons from greek mythology should be just like the versions used in Wrath of the Titans! Multi-bodied and armed creatures dancing into battle with their multiple swords, ripping and dancing through enemy lines. Tiyanak - These Fillipo unborn baby demons crawed out of their still-living mothers stumic after the mother was fooled by a Incubus. Mirror Devil (Fetch) - These are a vain persons worst nightmare, these devils hunt from their mirror homes, they appear from mirrors and teleport through mirrors, their drawing/picture should be showing a Fetch which appears from a mirror. Nekomata - These nasty asian cat demons appear as cute little kitties with two tails, every kid wants such as small cute little kitty! Untill their parents find nothing but bones or blood in the morning as the cute little kitty took another more humanoid form to feast on its child-owner. Kytons - I really would like a kyton that uses its own bones to create weapons. Much like the Mutant Marrow from x-men. Empusa - The empusa could be a demon or a lamia, or maybe even an insectoid nymph. The name Empusa is just too cool not to use! My preferance goes out to the Empusa from God of War (the latest part) which is just incredibly awesome and it would even beat Alraune from the throne as my favorite monster of pathfinder, I would hate a Empusa that looks like just-another-succubus tho, do something original with it! Phane - Not much creatures controll time as cool as these D&D shadow centaurs! Of all creatures left to paizonize from D&D, this one is my favorite! Protean - I would like to see more bizarre versions of the proteans, one that controlls magetic powers and one that controlls gravity powers, so I can saw bye bye to the D&D Metalmaster and Gravorg. Ravid - My second favorite D&D creature that isn't paizonized! I wish that paizo changes the appearance tho, and make it a much higer CR creature that can only animate 5 objects at one time. Cadejo - While they appear to be two seperate and different dog species, these are actually one creature with only one mind. Its the Ying/Yang creature, one black evil dog made from pure shadow and hate and one good white dog made of pure light, for every kill the Shadow Dog body makes the White Light Body heals and saves a soul. Graeae - These three otherworldy hags are always born as trio, they share bodyparts and eyes among them and are legendary oracles if you pay the right price (which is mostly one of your own bodyparts or your best friend) OOZE Blood Ooze - I'm happy to see that there will be a blood golem, but a blood ooze would be sweet as well! An ooze that becomes bigger if it drains your blood is just freaky and disgusting! Mercury Creature - Anything made of mercury would be sweet, an ooze, golem or Giant. DRAGON Pyrausta - Half insect, half dragon these could be a new group of drakes. One being half drake half mantis, and one being half moth half drake ect. Sirrush - These dragon dogs/wolves hunt other dragons for food and sport, this makes them very wanted by dragon-haters. Sirrush can merge together (with 3 sirrush at maximum) to form the much more powerfull 3 headed version. Echidna - Now I know James Jacob loves the Echidna there is no doubt she will turn out somewhere in the future! But she's still on my wishlist! Kampe - Also can be named as Python or Vouvire are looking like Purple/Pinkish eyeless wyvern-like dragons which tail ends in the upper body of a very beautiful pink/purple haired woman/nymph, they use this tail to lure victims closer, both heads have brains. Gaasyendietha - A destroyer of worlds, in the form of a meteor this space dragon travels from planet to planet with its Rarog armies and rid them of all life untill the entire planet is a lifeless globe. Aitvaras - A very strange dragon which appears as a dragon outside, but inside houses and temples and even in caves these cursed creatures turn into fiery roosters, they need moonlight or sunlight to become dragon again. Ladon - What appears to be a giant tree/vine or plant is actually a guardian dragon named Ladon, protecting nature against everything (good and bad) these vengefull dragons are also known as Dryad Dragons. CONSTRUCT Spiderweb Golem - Cool as guardians for Drow, Drider, Ettercap and Jorogumo's. Treasure Golem - Would be a nasty suprise for any thief! HUMANOIDS & MONSTROUS HUMANOIDS Fomorian - I hope they end up better than the D&D versions. Kallikantzaros - While goblin-like creatures in greek tradition, their name actually means beautiful centaur, which gave me the idea to turn this creature into a half goblin, half gecko creature, much like a goblin/gecko centaur. Tikbalang - Nasty horse-versions of the Minotaur with very odd abilities and behavior. Antaeus or Earth Troll - One of the more powerful versions of the Troll family, these Earth Trolls are actually based on the greek giant Antaeus, a creature that could not be destroyed as long as it touched the earth (his mother gaia) Earth trolls appear as half earth elemental, half trolls. Kerkopes - These winged monkies are always born as twins, they love to steal stuff and make a sport out of it, while one of the two twins distracts the victim, the other twin steals its stuff. MAGICAL BEASTS Abaia - A very nasty morayeel-like creature that lives in lakes and which becomes much like a god to weaker creatures there. Afanc - D&D and Tome of Horrors did some very silly things to this half Beaver half Crocodile monster. I would like this creature to stay true to its original form from Welch mythology. The creativity of the beaver merged with the deadliness and agressivity of the crocodile, these creature could be masterworkers and creative masterminds, sabotaging and creating dams made from other creatures bones and plant-creatures remains to block water and food sources so that foolish heroes would come to them to solve the problem. Ammit - This chimera-like creature is part crocodile, part lion and part hippopotamus, they eat the souls from the dead and are often pets for powerful undead. Arrowhawk - Another cool creature left from D&D, really wanna see these in one of the future bestiaries! Namazu - Giant asian catfish creatures that create earthquakes, they should be large or huge, I wouldn't like a Namazu that is gargantuan or colossal. Cipactli - Humanoid-like crocodiles monsters from aztek mythology, they have mouths on their arms and legs. Dobhar-Chu - Feral Otter monsters from Scottish or Irish mythology. Kumiho - The nine-tailed fox, I really hate Kitsune as it can take humanoid form, so I want a creature that is just Nine-tailed Fox and not able to transform into humanoid kitsune form, the name Kumiho can be used for such a creature. Teumessian Fox - A fox that can't be caught, well in pathfinder it should be able to get caught but give the creature very powerfull evasive abilities, and great speed. Chesire Cat - The famous cat-critter from alice in wonderland would complete the Alice-in-Wonderland creature collection! Ichneumon - Very small but high CR creatures are one of my favorites, I really like Demilich and Aurumvorax for this reason, but there are very little of them, this dragon killer would be a great addition to those small-but-high-CR creatures. They lay their eggs inside dragons so that the dragon is eaten from the inside out, much like the Spider Eater vs Tarantula story. Lavellan - Forget EVERY poisonous creature you ever faced, nothing is more poisonous than the rat-like Lavellan, it can kill everything it touches and it is adviced to kill it with magic or ranged attacks. Echeneis - Strange Remora fish creatures that have magnetic powers over wood and steel alike, they stop boats and ships with these powers so that their sahuagin masters can easily rob them. Sianach - The stag that hunts men. A giant monstrous elk/megaloceros monster that feeds on men, a good ally and mount for hags of all types. Blue Tiger - While this indigo tigers luck and fortune abilities may sound like its a good and kind creature, the Blue Tiger is very arrogant and just as likely eats humans as it would eat a deer. Tsemaus - I would like this sharp-dorsail-finned fish to be desert-based, much like a sand shark. Symplegades - Twin rock monsters (maybe elemental is a better group for them) that crush and smash everything between the two of them, two of these can destroy entire villages in hours. Ugjuknarpak - Inuit mouse monsters that hide under objects (like turned boats) in the water and pierce curious prey with their tail. I'm sure paizo can produce such an awesome artwork for this creature! Karkadann - Unlike the white and kind unicorn, the neutral Karkadann or Brown Desert Unicorn is a very agressive creature, it has to be as it faces Behirs and Giant Ant Lions everyday. Shadhavar - While Karkadanns are neutral unicorns and white unicorns are good unicorns, these black magical unicorns (also known as Eclipse Unicorn) use illusion magic and strange hypnotic sounds to kill their prey, as they are also carnivorous. Sickle Weasel - My all time favorite missing monster... These asian weasel monsters are also known as Kamaitachi. They are so fast it appears there are multiple of them, they are also small but high CR creatures. Sickle Weasels are twice as fast as Quicklings and are the fastest creatures of all, even Shantak don't stand a chance. Yale - Strange antilope-based creatures with horns they can control and grow into any form they desire. They feed on plant monsters such as Shambling Mounds and Dryads. Chenoo: Huge, brutish stone giants, often depicted with a rhinoceros like horn. Binaye Ahani: Creepy twin limbless demons with a basilisk like stare. Djieien: Gigantic camel spider like monster. Size huge at least. Ewah: A hideous demon whose very sight would cause insanity. Ganiagwaidhegowa: A monstrous furless bear monster. Gowrow: Vicious tusked lizardlike dragon. I think it's a cryptid. Haakapainzi: Giant carnivorous grasshopper with a taste for children's flesh. Horned Alligator: Just what you'd think, cool amphibious beastie. Hvcko Capko: Wolf/horse hybrid with huge ears. Kiwahkw: Undead ice giants. Iya: Gigantic, undescribed storm controlling beast/demon. Piasa: Winged antlered dragon with a manticore like head. Jokao: Cannibal giants with pangolin like stone scales. Stcemqestcint: Buffalo people who could transform into trees. A treant/minotaur hybrid? Tcipitckaam: Shape shifting sea serpent with a unicorn head. Teehooltsoodi: Giant bull horned otter beast. Trelquehuecuve: Giant octopus with huge ears and clawed tentacles. Thelgeth: Shaggy headless giant. Tsenahale: Harpy like demons. Tsiatko: Giant twig blight creatures. Uktena: A dreaded horned sea/lake serpent. Wakandagi Pezi: Water dragon with hooves and deer antlers. Yeitso: Ancient anthropophagous pangolin scaled giant Letiche: Aka the Honey Island Swamp Monster, shaggy brute often described with crab pinchers. Ozark Howler: Monstrous horned werewolf like cryptid. Aniwye: Huge dire skunk. Delgeth: Vicious carnivorous demon antelope. Hotawa'e: Bison minotaurs. Chenoo: Huge, brutish stone giants, often depicted with a rhinoceros like horn. Djieien: Gigantic camel spider like monster. Size huge at least. Ewah: A hideous demon whose very sight would cause insanity. Haakapainzi: Giant carnivorous grasshopper with a taste for children's flesh. Piasa: Winged antlered dragon with a manticore like head. Yeitso: Ancient anthropophagous pangolin scaled giant Aniwye: Huge dire skunk. Delgeth: Vicious carnivorous demon antelope - Aatxe (Undead) (CR 14) Wiki Link for Aatxe = Evil, vengeful undead red Bull creature who haunts, stalks and kills criminals. - A Bao A Qu (Ooze) (CR 14) Wiki Link for A Bao A Qu = Narcistic (dragon formed) Ooze creature obsessed with perfection and beauty, drains Charisma. - Acheri (Undead) (CR 3) Wiki Link for Acheri = Daughters of the Horseman of Pestilence, these undead look like little girls which spread terrible diseases and plagues. - Adze (Magical Beast) (CR 4) Wiki Link for Adze = Vampiric firefly/mosquito monsters with light-based attacks and which drain body warmth instead of blood. - Afanc (Magical Beast) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Afanc = A horrid beaver with Alligator features, these monsters share the creativity of the beaver with the strength and terror of the alligator, they are adept in making horrible traps. - Ahkiyyini (Undead) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Ahkiyyini = Ogre sized skeletons which play drums to turn the elements very hostile, creating natural disasters and turning animals and plants into aggressive killers. - Aitvaras (Dragon) (CR 8) Wiki Link for Aitvaras = Indoors it’s a flaming rooster, outdoors however it turns into a fierce horrid dragon. - Akaname (Aberration) (CR 2) Wiki Link for Akaname = Horrid Aberrations which are attracted to dirty environments and prey, they have a long acid tongue. - Ammit (Magical Beast) (CR 18) Wiki Link for Ammit = Horrid eaters of souls, these croc/lion/hippo creatures often work for demon lords. - Antaeus (Outsider/Giant) (CR 13) Wiki Link for Antaeus = Half giant and half earth elemental, these creatures can't be killed as long as they are in contact with the soil beneath them. - Argopelter (Magical Beast) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Argopelter = Strange baboon-like monsters with whip like arms and powers over wood and trees. - Asag (Outsider/Demon) (CR 10) Wiki Link for Asag = Rock demons which just like the Surinam Toad/Frog can summon smaller rock demons from their backs. - Barbegazi (Fey) (CR 2) Wiki Link for Barbegazi = Snow Fey with large feet and the ability to create and summon avalanches. - Batibat (Fey) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Batibat = Unlike the beautiful Dryad these fat, vile and ugly tree women haunt the nightmares of anyone that damages the forest. - Blemmyes (Aberration) (CR 6) Wiki Link for Blemmyes = These headless cannibal giants have huge toothy mouths in their chests. - Bloody Bones (Fey) (CR 14) Wiki Link for Bloody Bones = Leaving behind a trail of acid blood these bogeymen from hell look like skinless horrors crawling around on long arms because it appears their lower body is ripped off. - Cactus Cat (Plant) (CR 4) Wiki Link for Cactus Cat = Vile panther-like creatures covered in cactus skin, their tail ends in a club like weapon. - Cherufe (Outsider/Elemental) (CR 14) Wiki Link for Cherufe = The avatars of living volcanoes made entirely from lava/magma, seeking sacrifices for their volcano masters. - Chrysaor (Outsider/Demon) (CR 11) Wiki Link for Chrysaor = Demonic Boar beasts from the Demon Realms, when their blood hits the ground swarms of nasty scorpions spawn from it. - Clurichaun (Fey) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Clurichaun = The nasty brother of the Leprechaun, these wear red clothes and are always drunk, they are very greedy and steal your luck. - Djieien (Undead) (CR 11) Link for Djieien = Lich Spiders, these undead Camel Spiders/Solifiguds burry their hearts in other creatures/objects so that they can't be killed as long as their heart isn't crushed. - Dobhar-Chu (Magical Beast) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Dobhar-Chu = Nasty river monsters that look like monstrous Otters. - Drop Bear (Magical Beast) (CR 1) Wiki Link for Drop Bear = Koala-bear like creatures that fall from trees and which can increase and decrease their own body mass. - Echeneis (Magical Beast) (CR 7) Wiki Link for Echeneis = Horrid crosses between Remora fish and Sharks, these have time slowing and magnetic powers. - Empusa (Monstrous Humanoid/Lamia) (CR 9) Wiki Link for Empusa = Half Mantis and half seducing females, Empusa love to eat males. - Enenra (Outsider/Demon) (CR 9) Wiki Link for Enenra = Evil demons of living smoke, they can possess humans and burn them from the inside out after they are done with them. - Gaasyendietha (Dragon) (CR 18) Wiki Link for Gaasyendietha = Meteor Dragons, these world destroying dragons can turn from stone-like dragon to a fiery meteor rock traveling through space. - Gancanagh (Fey) (CR 8) Wiki Link for Gancanagh = Very pretty male Fey that make other creatures addicted to them and turning them into their slaves. - Gold-Digging Ant (Vermin) (CR 3) Wiki Link for Gold-Digging Ant = Large Ant creatures with golden skin, they can track gold from miles away and are often found together with a lot of gold. - Ichneumon (Magical Beast) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Ichneumon = Horrid Wasp monsters that eat dragons, they also lay their eggs inside Dragons. - Ikuchi (Magical Beast/Sea Serpent) (CR 15) Wiki Link for Ikuchi = Sea Serpents with oil/tar like sweat which they use destroy boats and ships. - Itzpapalotl (Undead) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Itzpapalotl = These look like skeletons with the wings of a beautiful butterfly, they present the beauty of death. - Jack-in-Irons (Fey/Giant) (CR 13) Wiki Link for Jack-in-Irons = Giants covered in chains, haunting roads and blocking ways. - Jubokko (Plant) (CR 9) Wiki Link for Jubokko = Vampire Trees which leaves turn red after they fed on blood. - Kamaitachi (Magical Beast) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Kamaitachi = Super fast weasel monsters with scythe like hands, they can create mirror images of themselves. - Karkadann (Magical Beast) (CR 7) Wiki Link for Karkadann = Desert unicorn-like monsters with a nasty temper. - Kaw Kaw (Aberration) (CR 10) Wiki Link for Kaw Kaw = Kidnapping Boogeyman which is very fat and ugly, its stomach is actually a small pocket plane and it swallows creatures whole in its HUGE toothless slimy mouth. - Kikimora (Fey) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Kikimora = Nasty female version of the Domovoy. - Kumiho (Magical Beast) (CR 14) Wiki Link for Kumiho = The evil version of the Kitsune, it’s a nine-tailed fox monster with silver fur that can't take humanoid form any more but which magical curse abilities make up for that. - Ladon (Dragon) (CR 16) Wiki Link for Ladon = Serpent-like dragon which protects nature on a very vile way. - Lavellan (Magical Beast/Aberration) (CR 11) Wiki Link for Lavellan = The most poisonous creature around, it has a poison aura and even hurts creatures which are otherwise immune to poison. - Mahaha (Outsider/Daemon) (CR 6) Link for Mahaha = Daemon created from souls that were killed by cold, they have very long nails which they use to tickle their victims to death, they always laugh in a very mad and annoying evil way. - Minhacao (Vermin) (CR 14) Wiki Link for Minhacao = Giant snake/worms that live in jungles they are covered in armadillo/pangolin armor. - Namazu (Magical Beast) (CR 10) Wiki Link for Namazu = Giant catfish monsters with powers over earth and quakes. - Nekomata (Outsider/Oni) (CR 8) Wiki Link for Nekomata = Evil catfolk oni with two tails and bright light blue fur. - Odontotyrannos (Outsider) (CR 19) Wiki Link for Odontotyrannos = The tyrannosaurus from the abyss, these demonic dinosaurs have huge chaotic teeth in their huge maws. - Pyrausta (Dragon) (CR 3) Wiki Link for Pyrausta = Insect-like Dragons, they come in much variety, from dragonflies, to beetles and from mantis dragons to spider dragons. - Rarog (Fey) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Rarog = Fiery fey that travel in the form of a fiery bird or fireball. - Sazae-Oni (Outsider/Oni) (CR 9) Wiki Link for Sazae-Oni = Evil sea-snail like monsters with a female growing out of their behinds. - Shadhavar (Magical Beast/Unicorn) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Shadhavar = Nasty sound-controlling black Unicorns that despise other unicorns. - Shellycoat (Fey) (CR 4) Wiki Link for Shellycoat = Voice-stealing sea bogeymen dressed in horrid shells used for protection and weapons. - Sianach (Magical Beast) (CR 8) Link for Sianach = Hags often ride these monstrous stags which have skulls hanging from their HUGE antlers, their eyes burning with vengeful green fire. - Symplegades (Outsider/Elemental) (CR 13) Wiki Link for Symplegades/Planctae = Twin Stone-like golems that crush other creatures between the two of them. - Tiyanak (Outsider/Demon) (CR 5) Wiki Link for Tiyanak = Demonic monsters which take the form of a humanoid baby to hunt for prey. - Tsemaus (Magical Beast) (CR 6) Link for Tsemaus = Huge sand sharks swimming in deserts with huge dorsal fins which cut like a razor. - Valravn (Magical Beast) (CR 6) Wiki Link for Valravn = Evil large raven creatures which eat corpses to gain those forms and thoughts, shapeshifters. - Yeitso (Monstrous Humanoid/Giant) (CR 10) Link for Yeitso = Large mountain dwelling giants with the skin of Pangolins/Armadillo's. - Vila (Fey) (CR 12) Wiki Link for Vila = Storm Nymphs, very vile in behavior unlike their Nymph Sisters, they are chaotic like a storm and have storm-based powers over lightning, winds and clouds. - Yara-Ma-Yha-Who (Aberration) (CR 8) Wiki Link for Yara-Ma-Yha-Who = Evil tree bogeymen that have suckers for fingers which they use to suck out blood, they love the taste of children but turn some of their victims into new Yara's. Other Animals, D&D and Dinosaur wishes. - Sirrush (D&D style but with merging together ability) - Ravid - Assassin Bug, Thorn crown Starfish, and Earwig (Giant Magical Versions) - Magnetic Creature - Bonesnapper (with bone powers) - Crimson Death (D&D holds no copyright over it anymore!) - Therizinosaurus (Best Dinosaur Evah!) - Tanystropheus - Procoptodon (Giant Kangaroo) - NO MORE SPIDERS AND SCORPIONS, Instead the Mantis and Moth/Butterfly should enter in their place. List of AP creatures I still want to see: - Skull Ripper - Dance Macabre (New Artwork) - Black Jinn - Ukobach (New Artwork) - Vrykolakas - Drekavac - Bog Strider - Hail Lily - Skrik Nettle - Sea Scorpion / Eurypterid (New Artwork, No Variants) - Camulatz - Mokele-Mbembe - Inkanyamba - Vilcasis - Hala Demon - Oni Tengu (Yamabushi) - Oni Kitsune (Nogitsune) - Chon Chon - Kijimuna - Raiju - Dunkleosteus (New Artwork) - Coral Capuchin (Brain/Blood Coral Variants) - Gigas Clam - Addu - Wolpertinger (New Artwork) - Bogwid (New Artwork, with smaller spawn) - Polevik (New Artwork) - Kere - Living Rune - Domovoi - Frost Fir - Dawn Piper - Mirror Man - Azgenzak - Kokogiak - Lady Midday - Vescavor Queen - Umdhlebi (New Artwork) - Ursikka - Sangoi From other Products: - Phasma Daemon - Sangu Daemon - Scarab - Thinman/Slenderman - Whirlmaw - Chickcharney (New Artwork) - Duppy - Cythillipede are all in work on >3< Category:Blog posts